New Challengers: The Coming of Pyramid Head
by Celestial Glowhead
Summary: Because if Pyramid Head can be put into party games for kids then why not in this one?


**Pyramid Head.**

**Skins**:

-Original (Silent Hill 2).

-Movie Design.

-Valtiel.

**Selection Quote:**

(Cue in Pyramid Head's trademark ghastly sound)

**Intro:**

Towards the final act of Silent Hill 2, moments away from his boss fight, Pyramid Head is sitting in the murk of his lair. Patiently waiting for James' entrance, he lays his Great Knife on a table and starts looking for his spear. He is preparing the final trial for James' torment, their final stage of grief when an ominous and strong signal starts calling for him. It is strange, but Pyramid Head stands up in reaction. He watches as all of Silent Hill starts merging with other worlds, being ripped apart from it's basis. The ground trembles. Pyramid Head now sees that he is no longer at home, then realizes how much this affects his mission of punishing James. Ripped away from his den just seconds away from his final fight, Pyramid Head now sets on killing his way through this sanction and getting the town back to "normal", so that James Sunderland's last stage of grief can finally be over and his punishment dealt accordingly.

**Stage entrance.**

A swarm of Creepers spawn in the scenario and move around shrieking, then they congregate into a huge pile. Pyramid Head's body is slowly formed by the swarm of insects, rising and standing until he's complete with the Great Knife in hand.

**Gameplay**.

A slow but deadly powerhouse, Pyramid Head is comparable to the likes of Big Daddt in playability. He doesn't have a lot of reach but to what falls in his range he is devastating.

**Square moves.**

-Slashes - Square (+ Square + Square): Pyramid Head does a quick horizontal slash of the Great Knife with one hand. Can be chained into two more swings ending in a full spin attack.

-Swing Away - Left or Right + Square: Pyramid Head performs a two-handed swing away move like in baseball with his Great Knife that sends the enemy flying.

-Executioner - Down + Square: Pyramid Head raises the Great Knife over his head and brings it down in an extended thrust, cutting down his opponent.

-Jaw Breaker - Up + Square: Pyramid Head raises the Great Knife in a wild swing to the enemy's jaw, knocking them off their feet and high into the air.

-Aerial Slash - Square while in midair: Pyramid Head slashes horizontally through the air once.

-Spinner - Left or Right + Square while in midair: Pyramid Head does a spin attack with the Great Knife, slowing down his fall momentaneously.

-As Above so Below - Down + Square while in midair: Pyramid Head speeds up his fall to come straight down with a slash of the Great Knife in a homing attack.

-Aerial Jaw Breaker - Square + Up while in midair: Same as normal but Pyramid Head reaches higher into the air when he does it.

**Triangle Moves:**

-Spear Combo - Triangle (+ Triangle + Triangle): Pyramid Head thrusts with his spear. Can be chained into two more hits.

-Javelin Throw - Left or Right + Triangle: Remniscent of his javelin throw in the Konami olympics game, Pyramid Head throws his spear at the enemy, impaling and inmobilizing them for about two seconds.

-Stand Still - Down + Triangle: Pyramid Head violently brings his spear down on the enemy's

s foot, inmobilizing them for further strikes.

-Erected - Up + Triangle: Stabs into the air, right above his head, impaling anyone above him and holding them in place for a second.

-Aerial Spear - Triangle while in midair.

-Aerial Javelin Throw - Left or Right + Triangle while in midair.

-Downfall - Down + Triangle while in midair: Pyramid Head brings his spear down and speeds up his fall, impaling the ground beneath him with a thud.

**(Circle Moves)**

-Playing Dolls - Circle (+ Circle + Circle): Pyramid Head summons a mannequin and swings it as a weapon. Can be chained into two more hits in which the last one has him throw the mannequin as a projectile.

\- In your face - Left or Right + Circle: At close range, Pyramid Head's hand shoots forward and throws a small swarm of Creepers at the enemy's face, blinding them.

\- Protection - Up + Circle: Pyramid Head summons and raises a lying figure, using it as a human shield.

-Give you Head - Down + Circle: Pyramid Head snaps in a rage and brutally headbutts the enemy in place, inmobilizing them shortly.

-Aerial Playing Dolls - Circle while in midair.

-Aerial In your face - Left or Right + Circle while in midair.

-Aerial Protection - Up + Circle while in midair.

-Aerial Give you Head - Down + Circle while in midair.

(**Throws**)

Fisting - Left or Right: Pyramid Head buries a fist into the enemy's chest and lifts them off the floor to then launch them away at high speed.

Hairbrush - Up: Pyramid Head forcefully grabs and lifts the enemy by their hair or the top of their heads and launches them upwards with an uppercut.

Get Laid - Down: Pyramid Head lays the enemy down and spread on the ground and then proceeds to violently and repeatedly stomp them in the face to then kick them away.

**Hyper Moves: **

Level 1: Pyramid Head seizes the enemy in a brutal bearhug and reenacts his special kill from his game, where tendrils and tentacles begin to sprout from his skin and penetrate his victim's flesh, eliminating them instantly.

Level 2: Pyramid Head summons a swarm of creepers into a tide and has them drown out all the enemies in his range that he's facing.

Level 3: We get a cutscene where Silent Hill and the stage begin to merge. This causes the mist of the town to cover a huge part of the scenario, rendering the enemies powerless and weak as Pyramid Head roams the screen freely, ready to deal out some punishment. All his attacks are insta-kill now and his foes are slowed down by the mist.

**Lines**.

(The same horrifying metal screeching noise he does all the time. Different variations of it are used for everything since Pyramid Head doesn't talk)

**Losing pose.**

Pyramid Head stabs his spear into the ground and uses it to impale himself through the head in an act of suicide, same as when he killed himself in his game.

**Winning pose.**

Pyramid Head raises a mannequin in victory as the mist and the creepers engulf his body.

**Losing screen.**

Pyramid Head rests his weight on the Great Knife as he presses it on the ground in a struggle to stand, exhausted.

**Winning Screen.**

Pyramid Head aims the Great Knife at the screen with one hand.

**Rival: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7)**

Reasoning: Giant sword wielders. Iconic mascot characters in 3rd party franchises with a strong story in Playstation, with the games they were introduced in being PS exclusives. Both Final Fantasy and Silent Hill are sagas full of different standalone installments where the main characters and plot are always changing, but both Cloud and Pyramid Head are remembered as fan favorites. Also, Pyramid Head is a physical manifestation of grief that torments his summoner based on his desire for penance and punishment. Cloud is haunted by the losses of his two greatest friends and has tried to move on ever since. Pyramid Head would manifest in his journey because of this.

**Rival Cutscene:**

Pyramid Head slowly makes his way through the Polygon Man's dominion, witnessing the huge space and the way it's spent. He can feel it, the reason for him being there, his objective, calling out to him in challenge. Just a little closer and Silent Hill will return to it's former glory. The mist from his town covers his surroundings as he strengthens his conviction. Then he starts feeling something quite familiar.

A tormented soul. A prisoner of his own grief and lament, begging for punishment.

Sorta like James.

Through the mist he catches a glimpse of his new target.

Spiky blond hair, and a giant sword in hand, similar to the Great Knife. Seems lost, looking for something too.

He can help with that.

Soon Pyramid Head makes himself visible to the young man, who turns around and gets in a defensive position with his sword. He looks ready to strike when the visions and images in his mind strike him first, projected by Pyramid Head. The blonde youth, named Cloud Strife, almost falls to his knees as the Silent Hill mist starts to engulf him just like Pyramid Head. Everything turns gray and white for them, except for each other.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Pyramid Head betrays no hint of emotion, not like he could. He just fills the air with a screeching metal noise as he walks over to the young man absent mindedly, dragging his Great Knife as he does.

Cloud responds by raising his weapon of choice as well, the buster sword ready to draw blood as he does.

"Guess I'm about to find out."

Just a few seconds away from the clash of their blades, Cloud muses to himself.

"Zack, Aerith, this one's for you, guys."

And so, metal clashed with metal, victim with tormentor. This would be a battle of body and mind.

**Ending.**

Pyramid Head watches as the Polygon Man is defeated, destroyed and disintegrated, his All-Star power and energy switching vessels. In a blinding flash of light, all that energy shoots towards Pyramid Head, surging and coursing across his body with such splendor that everything turns white for him.

When his footing on land is regained, Pyramid Head beholds the land he has returned to: Silent Hill.

Now back at his surreal nightmare of a lair, Pyramid Head confirms that as originally intended, everything is back to normal, back to it's rightful place. There's only one exception:

He himself.

Now the carrier of the strange and dark power of that forsaken dimension, Pyramid Head's body trembles violently, going through a peculiar phase.

When his body settles and the transmutation ends, he comes across a shocking revelation. That he's not alone.

A copy of himself, an exact copy in every way, now stands in front of him, imitating his every move, a spear in his hand and all.

As both entities study each other, a third presence is felt, which calls for their combined attention.

James Sunderland, just a few rooms away from finishing his trials and facing the ultimate truth awaiting him past the doors.

Both Pyramid Head exchange looks, inexpressive looks that were understood by each other anyway. They draw their spears, the power of the Polygon Man beating stronger inside of them now that their end is nigh.

Perhaps James Sunderland will make it, chances are that he will, somehow, pull through and learn from his sins, to forgive himself and get rid of the ghosts haunting him. But even then, Pyramid Head takes it upon himself to make the final trial a worthy one.

Because nothing that comes out of Silent Hill leaves the same way it enters.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand Cut! Wow! This may not be one of my best ones but hell if I'm not happy to get it out of the way. Pyramid Head is a lot of fun and that's what I felt writing this for the most part. It was something I had to do to flex and stretch my writing muscles before I move onto more ambitious projects and stuff of the sort. So yeah, very happy to have shared this with you guys. Tell me about it, thoughts and input. Sending good vibes on your way.**


End file.
